


A bitter and cruel monster.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul √A Finale Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul √A Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three random poem thingies i made while bored, venting, or comfortable. idc about the grammar or accuracy this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just made made this for fun. you give feedback if ya want, i honestly dont care lmao

The monster with white hair stands in the wreck.

The monster with one crimson eye inhales the fire.

The monster with no humanity finds a book.

The monster reads Monochrome of Rainbows.

The monster finds a bookmark.

The monster finds a bookmark with a clover on it.

The monster sees a young man.

The monster sees a young man with an eyepatch talking with a girl.

The monster spots Monochrome of Rainbows in her hands.

The monster realizes the girl isn’t real.

The monster realizes that none of it is real.

The monster realizes that nothing, especially the young man is real.

The monster asks himself, is the young man still there?

The monster with humanity.

He cries.

 

The tears

Come flooding down his cheeks

When will satan give him punishment?

I feel my senses go numb

Yet i feel the intense pain

Water dots

Form in his sockets

Do you remember the one with yellow-orange hair?

And that his last words are

“Let’s go home.”

 

Kaneki read a book.

Kaneki read the corpses’ eyes.

Kaneki drank coffee in a teacup.

Kaneki drank blood in his hands.

Kaneki saw as Hide left the coffee shop.

Kaneki saw as Hide left his body behind.

Kaneki stared into the eyes of one who would change his life, a young purple-haired woman.

Kaneki stared into the eyes of one who would change his life, an older white-haired man.

Kaneki watched as the leaves fell, one by one.

Kaneki watches as the seasons die off, one by one.

 


End file.
